


coda; ch 213

by moeblobmegane



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 19:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7813474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moeblobmegane/pseuds/moeblobmegane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short look on Tsukishima's POV during the first days of Freshman Selection Camp</p>
            </blockquote>





	coda; ch 213

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted in tumblr, but I wanted a copy here to motivate me to write tsukihina more  
> Also because Freshie Camp Arc is ending, which makes me sad :(

Tsukishima Kei doesn’t know how to be kind. He thinks he’s been born without that particular mode, to be honest. The universe probably made him and Yamaguchi meet because of that, as a means to balance the world. Yamaguchi is soft and kind despite his sharp edges. Kei is none of that, just shards of glass ready to cut anyone near. He knows that deep in his heart.

So right now, he doesn’t know how to react. Hearing the coach pointedly say “only invited students are allowed lodging and food” makes him angry, fills him with irritation. He frowns. He glares. He seethes. But he doesn’t offer words of comfort, or a helping hand. That kind of action is not built in him.

He simply watches as Hinata straightens his back and refuses to rise to bait. _Smart,_  he thinks, but doesn’t say. ( _Admirable_  is another word that comes to mind, but Kei refuses to dwell on it. He would rather think  _annoying_ , because it’s the safe choice when it comes to Hinata.)

* * *

When dinner time comes, he goes to the dining hall and takes his food. He refuses to think about what Hinata will eat, or how long it takes to get home. He refuses to remember about Hinata’s eating habits, about eating huge bowls of rice and talking with his mouth full.

(He refuses, but the thought still lingers anyway, unbidden.)

* * *

Lying on his bed, in this unfamiliar place, he wonders if Hinata has reached home. Did he jog all the way there? Did he fall asleep on the bus and miss his stop? ( _Likely_ , he thinks, amused.) Was he even able to eat before dropping dead-tired in his bed? How would he even have the energy to do it another day? ( _Why does he still do it?_ was the real question, but it was one he already knew the answer to. Hinata’s simple-minded, after all.)

Fleetingly, in the haze of sleepiness, he wonders if he should offer anything to help.

But then he remembers that look on Hinata’s eyes that afternoon. Hinata did not ask for help, does not want to ask for help, because he didn’t need it. Not from Kei, at least.

(Hinata was the sun, and the sun shone without the moon’s help.)

**Author's Note:**

> I wanna write another one for the second half of the camp *_______*
> 
> hmu w/ tsukihina prompts/headcanons at [moeblobmegane](http://moeblobmegane.tumblr.com/)


End file.
